Ben 10 Reboot Series/Soundtrack
Season One: Fear #Opening/The Omnitrix Attaches Itself #Ben in Jail #A Knight's Proposal #Journey #Forever Knights #Arrival at the Castle #Ben Turns Ten #Sadness #George Trains Ben #Ben's Theme #Decision #The Test of Senses #Castle Fight #Max's Theme #Protector of Bellwood #Max Meeting the Vigilante #Preparing for the Night #Ben Vs Clancy #Gwen Saved, Clancy Found #The Hero of Bellwood #Gwen's Theme #Story of the Bellwood Prometheus #Zombozo #Ben's Fear #Terror in Bellwood #Grandfather and Grandson #Taking out SECT #The Mastermind Reveals Himself #Bellwood Will Die Tonight #Facing Fear #Kai Learns the Truth #Battle of the Knights #A Trio United #Horror in the Levin House (3:34 on) #The First Chapter Ends #Enoch's Theme (bonus) Season Two: Darkness #Evil Strikes Back (from 3:08 on) #Strike Me Down (Malware says this to Ben in S2) #A Force of Good (Max/Kevin Theme) #A Force of Darkness #Darkness Theme Season Three: Redemption #Hex is Born #Circus Freak Trio Attacks #Ben Reflecting on Kevin #Hex Confronts His Brother (Spellbinder, who Hex traps. He attempts to learn where Charmcaster is). #Hex's Theme I #Hex's Theme II #The Villains Remorse (Kevin and Hex go to the same church to remorse. Hex for killing his brother and not being accepted by his parents, Kevin for commiting the crimes. Plays in Forgive and Forget. ) #Animo Ruined (Gwen and Charmcaster use their magic to force Animo to reveal his true intentions to his followers, causing them to riot. He then flees). #March to Death (Hex leads the forces of Ledgerdomain to destroy Bellwood) #The Insanity of Hope (Hope survives her fall, and slowly becomes insane, eventually destroying everything and creating a new costume, becoming Charmcaster). #Charmcaster Suite (0:00 - 1:50 - first confrontation between Charmcaster and Kevin, 1:51 - 3:23 - the meeting between Hex and Charmcaster 3:24 - 4:36 - Charmcaster taking out Adwita's forces 4:37 - 5:43 - first meeting between Charmcaster, Hex's spirit, and Ben's Team) #Gwevin's Theme #The Collection of Souls (plays when Charmcater and Hex's men collect souls for their ritual) #The End of Charmcaster (Charmcaster's plan falls apart, Kevin and Her Talk, Charmcaster kills herself as she destroys the Charms of Bezel after being redempted. ) #The End of Hex (Hex, with his power gone attempts to kill Gwen and Kevin but fails, and dies. ) #The Reunited Team Season Four: Revenge *Dealing with Human Conflict *Attack from Machines *Nanochips Theme *Ben's Interview *Meeting with Colonel Rozum (Part 1) (Ben meets Rozum) *Meeting with Colonel Rozum (Part 2) (Rozum informs Ben that there's something going on at Cape Canvaral (its the Water-Hazard alien in Famed) *NASA (last song of ep 1) *Billy Billions *Finding Victor and the Plane *Special Projects *Revenge *Rise of Venganance *Battle at Billions Tower (Kai is killed) *The Roswell Crash *Investigating the Ship *Subject Roswell is Taken * Season Five: Pain #Eight Years (scene explaining the changes in the last 8 years) #Viglax's Theme #Pain of the Lost (about Gwen and Kai) #Ester's Theme #Meeting about Kevin and Ester #Ester Outwits Psyphon #Rook and Ben #The Squid King #Chasing and Chased (Viglax goes to ____ Labs and steals ____, Ben chases them, only to be chased by the cops). #Attack on Harnague (used later in War on Earth, Part one) #Ben and Ester Vs Providence (used later in War on Earth, Part one) #Setting Some Affairs in Order #Ben Speaks to Rook and Ester #Comforted and Lead (refers to Diana comforting him and Ester leading him to Viglax) #Ben Vs Vilgax I #Ester's Attempt to Leave #Election Results (Harnague Wins, one month later the last meta-nanite is found) #Inauguration (Heroes plan to go into hiding, learn about FK inside Providence, Harnague gives his speech) #Providence Takes Over #New World Order #Null Void Theme #Enoch Returns #Rebel Team Emotion #The Mysterious Child #Reinforcements for the Rebels #Vilgax's Warning to the Rebels (he kills the reinforcements and hangs them, Ben fails to get out) #Victory over Pain (used when Ben escapes, also when Kevin finds a reason for living again) #Kevin Refuses to Help #Caught by Providence (Max uses "The Changer" to inspire hope, then the rebel team is caught) #Ben Returns to Bellwood #You Owe Bellwood Nothing #The War for Earth #Black Knight #The Final Chase (combine it with this) #Max's Sacrifice #Aftermath #A Symbol of Hope #Trailer 2: Vilgax's Coming to Bellwood #Trailer 3: A Symbol of Hope #Trailer 4: The End (bonus) Category:Ben 10 Reboot Series